


violets in your eyes

by flowermasters



Series: lady kylo ren (and her general) [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Hair-pulling, Hate Sex, Kylo is a cis sith girl, Pre-Canon, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 13:38:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5628559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowermasters/pseuds/flowermasters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo pesters. Hux retaliates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	violets in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I just want everybody to know that the working title of this was "revenge of the hux."
> 
> Warnings for: cisgirl Kylo (because I just can't stop), rough/"hate" sex, hair-pulling, some threatening behavior. They're trash. I'm trash.
> 
> Title comes from "Honeymoon" by Lana del Rey. This is a prequel to "the history of violence that surrounds you" and a sequel to "there's nobody for you but me."

Kylo has lost count of how many hours she's been meditating. The knot of tension between her shoulders has yet to dissipate, and she has given up hope of more sleep. Kylo is often plagued by strange dreams, and meditation generally helps, but not now.

Most everyone who isn't on duty is asleep, their minds quiet, save for one bright pinprick that Kylo can pick out with ease – it's Hux, halfway across the ship in his personal quarters, wide awake and working. She can tell due to his heightened level of tension that he hasn't been to bed yet, even though he will surely report to the bridge right on time in a few hours. Kylo is already rising from the floor before she even realizes she's made a decision. She could use something to do to pass an hour or so, and Hux is useful for that.

She puts on her clothes and robe, even though it feels rather pointless in the long run. Still, it wouldn't do to be seen walking about the ship in her sleepwear, and Hux might actually have a conniption if anyone important saw Kylo leaving his quarters in such a state.

The walk across the ship is uneventful, although she does pass two patrolling troopers in the corridor outside Hux's quarters. She can sense their curiosity, but when she turns her helmeted head in their direction, they both murmur a quick "Good evening, Lady Ren" and quicken their pace. Kylo tries not to snort.

She knocks once on Hux's door, but when he doesn't answer, she flicks her wrist lazily and forces the door open. The lights have been dimmed from their usual no-nonsense glare, and Hux is silhouetted at his desk by the blueish light from his datapad. Disappointingly, he doesn't turn around to look at her. "I'm in no mood for your pestering, Lady Ren," he says coolly, tapping once on the datapad and then again, more impatiently.

"Pestering?" Kylo says, upon removing her helmet. "If that's what you want to call it, General, go ahead. I won't take offense."

"That's fortunate," Hux says, although he sounds far more distracted than he usually does when he argues with her. Kylo is irrationally put-out. "I'm also in no mood to clean up a mess from one of your temper tantrums."

Kylo stands there for a moment, studying him. He still hasn't turned around to look at her, and she's not interested in his thoughts at the moment, but she can glean plenty from just looking at him. He's taken off most of his uniform, save for his pants and collared shirt. His hair is uncommonly messy, as if he's been running his hands through it irritably. There is an untouched plate of food sitting next to him on the desk, and a cup of something she suspects has long gone cold. He doesn't seem inclined to budge. "Fine," Kylo huffs, unused to Hux ignoring the bait she so carelessly dangles in front of him. "Finish your report, General."

He literally _hums_ at her, seemingly too interested in his work to actually respond. Kylo takes a peek into his mind, and amidst all the exhaustion and administrative tedium, she finds she has succeeded in aggravating him further. Good. It's fun to fuck him when he's feeling particularly defiant.

Kylo takes it upon herself to explore the general's quarters, something which she has never actually done before. They've never fucked in his rooms before, and she's only had passing glances inside over the months – just enough to know that Hux prefers things cool, bright, and clean to the point of medically sterilized. The only thing that looks even slightly out of place is a half-full glass at his bedside table; Kylo sniffs the drink and, as she'd suspected, it is quite stiff.

"Have fun snooping?" Hux asks absently once she returns from his bedroom.

"I was curious," Kylo admits. She bends down and unbuckles her boots, kicking them off and leaving them in the middle of the floor. Hux gives her a look that could wither a sarlacc.

"I don't like to be kept waiting, General," Kylo warns him. Upon skimming his thoughts, she notes that he has started reading an entirely new set of reports, one which will surely take him plenty of time to finish. Kylo crosses the distance between them, wishing she'd left her boots on so that she could stomp properly. She leans her hip against his desk, then reaches out and skims her hand over his shoulder, then brings it to rest lightly on the back of his neck. A demand or a caress – it's his choice.

"I'm busy, Lady Ren," he says sternly, but oh, he is forgetting something; she will always know when he wants her, and he _does_ want her. "Unlike you, I spend my time on this ship doing other things besides destroying First Order property and terrorizing the crew."

"You do a fair amount of the latter," she remarks, her voice deceptively soft, and he starts to pull away from her touch, but she slips her fingers through the short hairs at the back of his neck and he stills.

"Let go of me," he says darkly.

"You don't want me to," she murmurs, and abruptly Hux lunges up at her, shoving her more firmly against the table as he rises to his full height. It is nearly impossible to surprise Kylo, but she remembers reading Hux's files many months ago – he'd once been described by a superior as a "proficient and agile hand-to-hand combatant." Now, looking into his icy blue eyes and watching his pupils dilate, she remembers why people fear General Hux.

"You are _insufferable_ ," he tells her, and when he kisses her, Kylo welcomes it gladly. He tires of that suddenly, though, and moves to her neck, nipping the tender skin roughly enough that she can already picture a bruise blooming. His hands are messing with her hair – he's fumbling blindly with the messy braid she'd slept in.

"What are you doing?" she asks breathlessly, sliding a hand between their bodies to press against him. He's already hard, she realizes with a thrill – that's how badly he wants her.

"Your hair," he says, mouth against her throat. "I want it down."

He succeeds in freeing her tangled hair and proceeds to take a handful of it, almost mimicking what she'd done to him moments before. In retaliation, she squeezes him lightly through his pants, and he growls against her throat and bites her again, startling a soft cry out of her. Hux has never treated her gently, but she's never seen this level of aggression from him. Kylo could subdue him in a million different ways, she knows, but she won't do it if he isn't interested in cooperating, and right now, this seems to be all he'll settle for. Kylo can't even bring herself to be angry about it, not when he is grinding himself against her palm and fumbling with her robes, trying to get them out of the way.

Kylo manages to get her pants off, but it is difficult when he won't release his hold on her hair or stop mouthing at her neck. "Turn around," he murmurs, and Kylo almost laughs.

"Why?" she says, purposefully being difficult in an effort to take back some of the control she usually steals from him with ease.

Hux pulls back just far enough to meet her eyes. "Turn around," he says hoarsely, "and you'll get what you came here for, Lady Ren."

Something about that – his voice, the dark wildness in his eyes – has Kylo turning around after only a second's hesitation, bracing her hands on his desk and spreading her legs slightly. Hux wastes no time in undoing his pants and pressing into her, knocking a keening sound out of Kylo. She is so slick that she's almost embarrassed about it, but Hux just lets out a shaky groan and stills for a second, as though savoring it.

"Move," Kylo orders roughly.

Suddenly Hux's hand is back in her hair again, tight enough to make her grimace a bit, but he follows her command beautifully. His pace is quick and rough, and Kylo really should want to throttle him right now, but she's too busy hitching her hips back against his and babbling, "Oh, _oh_."

Hux is a bossy one, even when Kylo's the one leading, and he presses his chest firmly against her back and says, "Bend over more."

Kylo does, and is rewarded when he quickens his pace even more. She can't help it, she's somehow so close already, and she didn't want to come this quickly but she is, gasping wordlessly and digging her fingers against the metal surface of the desk. She expects Hux to slow to a stop while she recovers, but he doesn't, still driving his hips against her at that unforgiving pace.

Perhaps he feels her legs trembling, because he says, "You can keep going. I know you can."

Kylo starts to protest, over-sensitive and still shuddering slightly, but he gives her hair a light tug and murmurs raggedly, "All your power and you want to stop now? Come on, Kylo."

Hux so rarely uses her chosen name aloud that it honestly surprises her. He slides his free hand from her hip around to rub at her clit, and it's too much, she is too sensitive. When Kylo comes this time, she really does make a show of herself, letting out a soft wail and bucking back against Hux desperately.

Not even a minute later, Hux pulls out of her and grits out, "Fuck." He comes across the back of her thigh, and Kylo is honestly too busy trying to breathe normally to worry about it.

When she's capable of functioning again, Kylo opens her eyes and registers Hux's weight against her back; his cheek is pressed right between her shoulder blades, his breathing slowly returning to normal. Kylo can sense a sudden wave of drowsiness rolling off of him, and bucks her shoulders gently – not necessarily to displace him, but more to keep him from falling asleep standing up. Stranger things have happened.

"Hux," she prompts, and he seems to remember himself then.

"Sorry," he mutters, releasing her and moving away at once. Kylo turns around in time to see him pull up his pants before dropping back into the chair he'd so suddenly vacated before. Hux then reaches into the pocket of his trousers and pulls out a handkerchief, which he proceeds to wordlessly offer to Kylo.

She takes it and uses it to somewhat awkwardly wipe herself off; she needs a shower, but this will do long enough to walk back to her quarters. When she looks at Hux again, he is squinting and rubbing at his eyes with one hand, having already picked his datapad back up. Kylo sighs so loudly she's surprised Hux doesn't start glaring at her again.

"You need to eat," she points out as she puts on her pants. "And go to bed."

"Thank you, but I don't require a nursemaid," Hux replies dryly.

"The First Order will not collapse if you get a few hours of rest," Kylo says, fetching her boots and putting them back on. She's not even needling him at this point; Kylo knows from experience that Hux can work having had little or no sleep, but not at maximum efficiency. There's also a small part of her that doesn't like the look of the shadows under his eyes – they make his face look grim and hollow. That is, grimmer and hollower than usual. Kylo chalks this feeling up to a post-orgasmic flight of fancy.

"Good night, Lady Ren," Hux says pointedly, and Kylo stuffs her wild hair under her helmet and takes her leave.

The trek back to her rooms is, much like her earlier trip, very quiet. The only things that have changed are her destination and her walk, which is now ever so slightly bowlegged. Kylo can still feel all the minds on the ship, some of them newly awake as their respective shifts approach – but when she lets herself reach out to Hux again, she can sense that he has followed her advice and has crawled into bed, already drifting into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
